Núbil
by Emiita
Summary: Itachi se giró encontrándose de frente al objeto de su inestabilidad mental. Sakura lo observó desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y supo que el Uchiha había llegado a su jodido límite.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas, por eso la T. OoC. UA.

Y por si alguien no sabe, Núbil significa: "Que ha alcanzado la madurez sexual y puede tener hijos" o "edad en que se alcanza la madurez sexual" (yo tampoco sabía, así que por eso lo aclaro xD)

**Nº. Palabras:** 868

**Resumen: **Itachi se giró encontrándose de frente al objeto de su inestabilidad mental. Sakura lo observó desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y supo que el Uchiha había llegado a su jodido límite.

* * *

**Núbil**

Itachi miró por decimoquinta vez -sí, las llevada contadas- a la compañera de clase de su hermano Sasuke, y estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda o golpear su cara contra la próxima pared más cercana -que venía siendo la de la esquina, donde está ese horrible jarrón grande y floripundio de su madre. Ese que como se caiga y se rompa su madre le arranca los huevos y se los hace comer. Sí, una imagen alentadora.-

Pero vamos a ver, no es que Itachi fuera un pervertido o un viejo pedófilo o algo parecido -lo que viene saliendo por las series baratas y de bajo presupuesto- Joder, tenía veintiún años y como cualquier otro joven de su edad tenía hormonas y polla y ojos para ver que la compañera de clase de su hermano Sasuke, estaba buena -sí señor, la naturaleza se terminó portando bien con ella. No la dotó de grandes tetas, pero de todos modos, a él eso no le importaba.-

¿Cuál era exactamente el problema? Bueno, en realidad no había ninguno, solo le gustaba quemarse las neuronas pensando chorradas, y de paso hincharse las pelotas sin necesidad de ayuda externa. Lo que venía siendo un masoquista. Sí, exacto, eso fue lo que le dijo Deidara cuando lo vio comiéndose con la mirada a Sakura. Cabe destacar, que el rubio luego se relamió los labios y le lanzó una mirada pervertida a la susodicha chica, para luego añadir _"Hay que reconocerlo, está buena para un polvo" _

Itachi ese día se replanteó una vez más, por qué mierda era amigo de Deidara, pero era como uno de esos misterios sin resolver que todos veían como algo normal y que solo a ti se te ocurría replantearte un día de aburrimiento total, donde lo único que hacías era tocarte la barriga y esperar a que algo bueno ocurriera -algo así como la extraña amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, solo que no tan estrecha.-

De cualquier modo, el verdadero dilema de Itachi no era que le atrajera físicamente -¿o era sexualmente?- Sakura Haruno. Lo que le quemaba el cerebro y jugaba con su ética moral, era su puta edad.

Recapitulemos. Si Sakura era compañera de Sasuke, y Sasuke tiene dieciséis años, niños, ¿qué edad tiene Sakura? La misma de Sasuke. ¡Correcto! Y si Itachi tiene veintiuno ¿eso qué significa? Qué él es un hijo de la gran puta -perdón Mikoto.- ¡Correcto!

Sí, él único problema que había era que Sakura era menor de edad y él no. Deidara ese detalle no lo percibió.

Y aquí es donde sus valores y toda la cosa se dedicaban a tocarle las pelotas -uh, juguemos.-

Aunque, si Itachi era sincero, su ética moral comenzaba a importarle bien poco en esos jodidos momentos. Es decir, Sakura llevaba la ridículamente corta falda del colegio -la que se subía descaradamente por sus muslos cruzados- y una camisa blanca que transparentaba a la perfección su sujetador de conejitos rosas -¿solo él se daba cuenta de ese detalle? ¿Pudor, aparece?-

Y quizás, la parte más estúpida de todo el cuadro, no era en sí que él estuviera fantaseando con la compañera de clase de su hermano, sino que Sasuke ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza de la tarea -joder, su hermano de verdad tenía un problema. A Fugaku le daría un infarto al enterarse de que Sasuke no se inmutaba ante el sector femenino.-

Itachi rodó los ojos cuando Sakura descruzó sus piernas y se abanicó, mientras suspiraba. No quería mirar esa gota de sudor caer por su cuello y perderse en su escote. No, no quería, pero igualmente lo hizo.

¿Por qué mierda tenían que hacer esos dos las tareas en el salón? Ni siquiera necesitaba una excusa para estar allí, era su casa y estaban en un lugar común, no podían pedirle que se fuera, y tampoco se veía extraño que Itachi estuviera con ellos -no demasiado.-

–Tomen chicos, un tentempié.

Mikoto entró con una bandeja con pastel y jugo, e Itachi aprovechó la oportunidad para salir disimuladamente de la sala, directo al baño.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y respiró profundamente un par de veces, pensando que quizás no era tan mala idea salir esa noche con Deidara.

– ¿Uh? ¿Lo siento?

Itachi se giró encontrándose de frente al objeto de su inestabilidad mental. Sakura lo observó desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y supo que el Uchiha había llegado a su jodido límite.

–Oh, a la mierda.

Y la besó, tomándola por las mejillas, atrayéndola contra sí mismo, demandado lo que deseaba desde que la vio entrar por la puerta con esa falda ridículamente corta del colegio y esa camisa blanca que transparentaba su sujetador de conejitos.

¿A quién le importaba su maldita edad? ¿Dieciséis, veintiuno, cuarenta? Itachi siempre sería mayor que Sakura -es lo que tiene que tú no decidas cuando nacer.-

Porque para Itachi, Sakura era núbil, y con eso era más que suficiente.

Y quizás, Deidara sí tenía razón al decir que se hinchaba él solo los huevos sin motivo -y que debía mandar todas esas estupideces moralistas a tomar por culo por el bien de su polla. Sí, eso también.-

* * *

_Aclaraciones rápidas sobre el fic y qué mierda estaba pensando (mi unicornio violador, me dio polvos de duende peligrosos para la salud mental o.o Lol):_

_ Bien, la idea es básicamente poner a Itachi en un dilema por la diferencia de edades. Normalmente, se ve normal que el chico sea mayor que la chica, incluso, que niñas de dieciséis se paseen con tipos mucho más mayores que ellas. Aunque no veo tanto problema cuando ellas tienen dieciséis, sino cuando son más pequeñas y la diferencia de edad es aun más grande, y no solo de cinco años. De todos modos, no pretendía criticar ni nada, solo sacar un fic cómico donde Itachi por su código moral no quiere tener nada con Sakura. Y por eso mismo, por la manera de narrarlo (esa tan mía xD) creo que hay OoC. _

_Además, quería que Sakura quisiera algo con Itachi, que de alguna forma hubiera algo entre ellos y él se negara y a ella no le importara la edad, sino que se gustan y ya. Y finalmente, sobre el bobo de Sasuke...xDD Pueden pensar lo que quieran, pueden ver un intento de SasuNaru, pensar que lo hago homo o que simplemente no le atrae Sakura, porque Itachi y él tienen gustos diferentes xD O quizás, solo creer que a la autora (servidora xD) le gusta burlarse del frígido de Sasuke Uchiha y que la gente piense que es asexual xDDD _

_Es mi primer intento de ItaSaku, a mi parecer quedó raro y es uno de esos fics que me parecen divertidos (sí, me divierto jodiendo a los Uchihas xD aunque amo a Itachi...es mi esclavo sexual, y Sasuke es solo mi esclavo (? xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
